Call for Help
by Syreina
Summary: Seth is sick and reaches out for help from his ex's
1. Chapter 1

Just a drabble one shot for fun.

* * *

><p>Seth groans softly as he wakes up. The room feels like it's spinning and he is shivering but sweating at the same time. He knew something was wrong and he was sick. He tries to sit up but dizziness and nausea overpowers him and he falls back onto the bed. He whimpers softly and covers his mouth. He has to throw up but there's not a chance he would make it to the bathroom. He finally takes a chance and crawls out of bed and crawls on his hands and knees to the bathroom. After getting sick in the tiolet he falls onto the floor and closes his eyes, not meaning to pass out on the floor but does.<p>

Seth wakes up hours later his stomach heaving but nothing is coming up. Seth whimpers at the pain and curls into a ball on the floor, holding his stomach. He knows something is really wrong. He feels so tired but his stomach won't stop dry heaving. He finally crawls back to the bed and picks up the phone. He stops though since he doesn't have anyone to call. He can't exactly call hunter or Kane.

He lays back down on the carpet and groans. The room starts to spin and he hits a contact on his phone. He doesn't know who else to call. He doesn't expect an answer but when the gruff voice answers, "what the fuck do you want."

Seth groans and whispers, "I'm sorry.. forget it.. "

at that moment his stomach rebels and he heaves up some bile, whimpering because his stomach muscles almost cramp in pain.

The person on the other end groans and then comes another voice that mutters, "we're coming."

Seth doesn't ask how they know the room or how they will get in. Seth closes his eyes as he passes out again. But this time in his own vomit because he just doesn't have the energy to move again.

Seth wakes wrapped up in warmth. Like he was cocooned in it. His head is pounding and he lets out a soft whimper, not meaning to set off the dizziness again but he does. He feels something shift and then himself drawn against someone. A soft rumble comes from behind him, that it's ok. Seth shakes softly having not expected him to come at all. He feels himself pulled into a sitting position and the world tilt at unnatural angels. Then a cup is pressed against his lips. His hands weakly come up and try to push it away not wanting just to get sick again but then his hands are pulled away by another set. He goes to say something but once his lips open some of the liquid is poured into his mouth. He drinks the broth not having much of choice and then he's give a bit of water before he's laid back down.

Another voice whispers for him to rest. Seth closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Hearing soft talking between the two voices. Seth isn't sure how much time passes. Occasionally he wakes and gets more broth and Water. He's never alone when he wakes up.

Then one time when he wakes up he's cold.. So cold. He's laying in water though being supported by an arm under the water hooked under his own arms. He shivers and reaches up, holding onto the shoulders gently of the person holding him up in the water, "Cold.."

The voice whispers softly, "Sethie your burning up. We have to lower your fever."

Seth mumbles softly, "Just don't let me drown."

Another voice laughs softly, "What's the fun in killing you while you can't fight back."

Seth mumbles softly something he isn't even sure, maybe he's just making sounds. He's shifted and his head gently lowered so that some of the water flows through his hair. He then is brought back up and Allowed to rest his head on the shoulder of the one helping him stay up. He mumbles softly and nuzzles close.

"open your mouth Seth." comes a soft request.

Seth opens his mouth and a thermometer is gently put in and a hand closes his mouth. Seth shivers but keeps his mouth closed around it. When it beeps it's pulled out and a soft voice says, "it's lower."

Seth yawns softly and nuzzles closer to the neck again and closes his eyes. He clings tightly when he's picked up out of the water. He tries to stay away but is already drifting off.

The cycle continues, he wakes not sure what time it is or day when ever he wakes up and drinks something before drifting off again.

Eventually though Seth wakes. He drinks what is offered to him with out fighting and then instead of falling asleep he is able to stay awake. His body still feeling achy and gross but he is awake and feeling a little better. He feels the bed dip as someone lays behind him and pulls him tightly against a chest.

"you must be feeling better," The person whispers against his ear.

Seth nods and whispers, "I didn't think you would come..I'm sorry for bothering you.'

Seth looks up as John crawls into the bed and cuddles Seth tightly to his chest as well, "Seth.. we still love you.. you left us."

Seth's eyes fill with tears as he looks at John and then back at the striking blue orbs of Randy.

"I fucked up.. Hunter said all these things.. I want to prove myself...I wanted to prove that I was as good at you two. That I wasn't being pushed because I was with you." Seth sobs out.

Randy sighs and pulls Seth back, "you are as good as us... We're not letting you go this time."

John kisses Seth's temple lightly, "Your ours and one day I think you're going to be better then us."

Randy smirks, "Unless we break your ass with all the sex we have to make up for."

Seth laughs softly and then yawns hard. John chuckles softly and whispers, "sleep baby."

Randy nods and rubs Seth's stomach, "We'll be here when you wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

Randy yawns as he stretches out his back and shoulders. He moves to sit up since he just woke up but Seth is curled against his side, and his head resting on Randy's chest. Randy mumbles softly that the brat has him trapped.

John yawns and then mumbles, "Go to sleep."

Randy looks at the clock and then shrugs, figuring a couple more hours wouldn't hurt. He settles down and runs his hand through Seth's hair and then gently lays his hand on John's hand on Seth's hip. When Seth called him, he almost hung up on him and then hearing him get sick made him and John both react. They had sweet talked the hotel manager into giving them the key card and then went to the room. Finding Seth shivering and laying in a small pool of vomit and that made his heart break.

Seth had broken up with them with out so much as a fight or really a reason. He just said it was over and walked away. John has been heart broken and Randy was furious. That's why when he took a break to work on a movie he didn't talk to anyone other the John at work. To find out that someone had been getting into Seth's head in order to break them up was frustrating to Randy. Especially since it was Hunter Randy's ex. Randy was still trying to figure out if he wanted to beat the crap out of Hunter, because if Seth didn't call him that night Seth maybe in the hospital or worse.

John yawns softly as he tugs on Randy's hand, "I can hear you thinking."

Randy snorts, "Bullshit. You just can't get back to sleep."

John groans, "what time is it?"

Randy looks at the clock, "10am."

John groans and then settles more against Seth's back, "Damn it. It's early."

Randy rubs John's head, "sleep then."

John snorts, "your too loud I can't."

Seth mumbles softly in his sleep and his hand moves. Randy watches as Seth's arms wrap around Randy and hold onto him tightly. Randy chuckles softly as Seth settles back down into a deeper sleep, "I'm not going anywhere now."

John sits up and smirks at Randy, "smart brat."

Randy sighs and eyes John, "I want to kill Hunter John.."

John nods, "later though. He'll give us answers."

Randy nods, "then we have lot of sex to catch up on."

John rolls his eyes, "yes we'll have a lot of sex."

John settles down again and mumbles, "now we sleep though."

Randy nods and closes his eyes. He though feels a hand poking his cheek and reopens his eyes, looking down at Seth who's awake. Randy figures at least a couple hours passed. Randy gently takes Seth's hand and brings the fingertips to his lips.

Seth whispers softly, "I wasn't dreaming."

Randy shakes his head and then nips Seth's finger, "does it feel like your dreaming?"

Seth smiles softly and lays his head down again. Randy moves a hand and touches Seth's forehead and Seth whispers, "I feel better."

Randy whispers, "maybe but your still warm."

John wraps his arms tightly around Seth pulling him against his chest, "Sleep now."

Seth watches Randy's face and Seth holds onto the arm that John has around him. Randy runs a hand down Seth's check and whispers, "Sleep baby. We'll be here in the morning. I promise you that."

Seth nods and then pulls Randy close and sighs contentedly being cocooned in warmth from both men. Randy closes his eyes and breaths in the scents of both men and then he pulls them both tightly to him.

The next day they hit the road heading to Raw in John's bus. Seth is still pretty sick but not nearly as bad as he was. John the ever present mother hen keeps Seth though in bed on the bus. Randy had never been in bed so much with no sex being offered. Randy though welcomes the closeness and the fact that the they where whole again.

When they arrive at Raw, Randy insists that John and Seth stay in the bus and take a nap. He has plans. Seth chews his lip and tries to protest only for Randy to kiss him and tell him that it's an order for him to stay there. Seth looks at John who pulls him to his chest and holds him.

Randy walks into the arena and goes on the hunt. He finds Hunter's office and throws open the door, "what the fuck Paul."

Hunter looks up at him and sits back, "Randy?"

Randy slams his hand on the desk, "you where telling Seth the only reason he is getting pushed is because he was fucking me and John."

Hunter smirks softly and then stands up, "I don't know where.."

Randy growls, "from Seth.. he got sick and finally called for help and you could have put him in the hospital."

Hunter frowns, "He doesn't deserve you."

Randy laughs, "Paul.. stay away from him and John. Or next time I'll be less diplomatic."

Hunter looks at him and goes to speak but Randy storms out. Randy storms right into Dean and Roman. Roman looks at the man, "you don't look like your killing Paul."

Randy shakes his head, "Seth sent you."

Roman nods and then sighs, "come on though before Dean goes after Hunter."

Dean grins like a feral Cat, "I'd love to give Paul a piece of my mind."

Roman guides both men away and to John's bus. John is sitting at the table, looking a little worried. Randy steps on and he's wrapped up in john's arms. Randy pulls John close and sighs softly, "I can't believe that he did this."

John chuckles, "your addictive.. I can see why he's trying to hang onto you."

Randy nods and whispers, "I'm not letting either of you go."

Seth's voice comes softly from the back, "We don't want you too."

Randy pulls back a bit and then pulls Seth into their arms. Seth clings to both men and John smiles softly, "We don't want you too."

Randy nods and whispers, "I'm not letting either of you go."


End file.
